everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ippolita Bellone
Ippolita Bellone is the daughter of Fanta-Ghirò and the king from Fanta-Ghirò the Beautiful, an Italian fairy tale collected by Italo Calvino. Info Name: Ippolita Bellone Age: 15 Parent's Story: Fanta-Ghirò the Beautiful Alignment: Royal Roommate: Ylenia Piovra Secret Heart's Desire: To command troops and defeat an enemy king. My "Magic" Touch: I am a skilled tactician. Storybook Romance Status: Yuri Piovra is my boyfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I can be very aggressive at times, and I have a tendency to pick fights. Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. It's a great class for learning stuff about armies. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. I will not be distracted by girly things like my sisters! Best Friend Forever After: Any girl who's as tough as me! Character Appearance Ippolita is of average height, with brown hair in a French braid and brown eyes. She wears a red leather jacket over a black shirt and black pants. Personality Ippolita is a fighter and considers herself married to the sword. She considers herself a combat pragmatist and fights very brutally. She has a tendency to pick fights with other girls. Her confidence is very great, to the point where she rubs it in others' faces. She is very protective of her boyfriend Yuri and will take down anyone who tries to make fun of him. Biography I am Ippolita Bellone, the youngest daughter of Fanta-Ghirò the Beautiful. My mother was the youngest of three daughters of a sick king. She and her sisters wanted to lead their father's troops when his kingdom was at war. He told them to not be distracted by women's work or else they should return home. His two older daughters failed, but Fanta-Ghirò succeeded. She and her squire Tonino came to the enemy king's realm. The king suspected that Fanta-Ghirò was a woman, and gave her tests, such as showing interest in the armory, picking a Catalonian jasmine, and cutting bread in the air. She succeeded in all of them, but was then faced with an invitation to swim in the pond. She and Tonino left, but then she left the king a note, saying she was a woman. Not long after she arrived home to her father, the enemy king came to ask to marry her, and she agreed. Like my grandfather before me, my mother has three daughters. My older sisters are Cassandra and Aniceta. My mom's father and dad's mother became close friends after their kids' wedding. Seeing that they were both widowed, they eventually decided to get married too. Sadly, my grandfather died when I was eight. In a break from tradition, my parents are co-sovereigns of their own kingdoms. Being in my second year at this school, I'm already pretty sure of my destiny. I'm going to be the next Fanta-Ghirò! It's an honor for me to play such a great character, especially one who could make peace with (and marry) an enemy king. As you'd expect, I'm a tomboy. I love sports, especially combat sports. I have a black belt in karate, and I am also good at fencing, rugby, boxing, and wrestling. I'm even on the wrestling team. I'm nothing like my sisters. My sisters like typical girly crap like sewing, shopping, and makeup. They also pay a lot of attention to their appearance, which is annoying too. They are trained in combat and sport, since my mother values toughness. Still, I'm the toughest one out there. You might be thinking I'm too rough. To be perfectly honest, I'm not the nicest person around. I'm very pragmatic when it comes to combat - I've been known to play dirty. I'm also very overly confident and tend to gloat about it. My mother tells me that violence and aggression often leads to disaster, and would rather solve things peacefully. Still, you do have to be tough if you want to join the military, which I want to join! There's so much I need to learn in life if I want to be the next Fanta-Ghirò. There's still a long way to go. Trivia *Ippolita is the Italian form of the Greek mythological name Hippolyta, which was borne by a queen of the Amazons. *Ippolita's surname is derived from both the Italian word for beautiful and the Roman war goddess Bellona. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Stephanie Sheh. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:Fanta-Ghirò the Beautiful Category:NibiruMul's OCs II